1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated financial network systems and more particularly pertains to a new point of sale automatic savings program contribution system for automatically contributing monies to a savings program upon making a purchase with a debit/credit/calling card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of integrated financial network systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, integrated financial network systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,100; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,268; U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,457; U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,649; U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,444; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,854; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,504; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,019; U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,442; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,026; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,397.
In these respects, the point of sale automatic savings program contribution system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically contributing monies to a savings program upon making a purchase with a debit/credit/calling card.